


'Til the road and sky align

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Touch was their favourite word.For Rebelcaptain Smut Week 2018.





	1. Sweet

Cassian sighed, slowly tracing his fingertips along the curve of Jyn's spine. One of her arms was tucked under her pillow, hair flowing over her shoulders and behind her. She took a deep breath before she blinked, slowly taking him in. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead before she shifted into her stomach. “Good morning.”

She smiled, hiding her face for a moment before looking at him again. Once, while chocked full of booze and THC, she'd whispered a confession:

_ “I love that.” _

_ “What?” _

_ She took another hit, the smoke leaving her lips like some cobra in trance. “When you call me your love...when you whisper sweet nothings in my ear...it makes me feel loved.” She took another hit, curling her index finger as she beckoned him closer. She cupped the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. _

_ He breathed in the smoke she let out, kissing her hard before slowly pulling back. He took the joint she offered, leaning back against the concrete wall again. He breathed out and took another hit, leaning back to look at the art colouring the wall behind her. “You are though,” he promised, still holding his breath. He looked back at her, blowing out a breath as she cocked her head. “Loved,” he explained. _

_ She laughed, leaning forward to take the joint back. “You're fucking high.” _

_ He watched her breathe in the smoke and blow it out, smiling at him afterwards. _

_ Just...fuck. _

“Morning,” she smiled sleepily, letting out a small groan as she stretched. “How long have you been watching me?”

He chuckled, hand sliding until his palm was flat against her back and his fingers curled around her side. “Not very long. The radio woke me,” he explained, drawing her attention to the radio softly playing music from the kitchen.

“What turned it on?”

He shrugged with a sigh, hand diving below the sheets. “The dog?” She sucked in a breath as his hand found its way under her and between her thighs.

“Cass-”

He shushed her, leaning down to tenderly kiss her lips. He pulled away, slowly spreading the moisture already gathering between her legs. “Did you have a nice dream?” He teased, smirking at her as her fingers curled into the sheets. She nodded, whimpering as his fingers passed over her clit. “Was I there?”

She nodded, huffing out a laugh. “You and Agent Peña.”

He grinned, pressing hard against her clit. She moaned, pressing her face into her pillow to hide the noise. “Oh, don't do that,” he tisked, free hand reaching up to curl around a lock of her hair. “You know I love to watch you,” he leaned forward to kiss her shoulder. “Please, you make such lovely noises.” She swallowed hard, opening one eye to peek over at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but interrupted herself with a low moan when he slowly slipped a finger inside her. “There,” he breathed against her skin. “That's what I'm looking for.”

“Fuck,” her back arched when he added a second finger, easily finding the space inside her that made her toes curl and her whole body shake.

“Onto your back, mi vida,” he purred. She nodded, doing as he'd asked, hips stuttering at the shift, his fingers still buried inside her. He pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss before slowly kissing a line down her neck, stopping at her breasts. Her bottom lip was between her teeth when he looked up at her-  _ his desperate girl _ . “What do you want?”

“Your mouth,” she stuttered, gasping when he slowly dragged the tip of his tongue over her nipple.

“Where?”

“There,” she breathed, reaching up to curl her fingers in his hair. He nipped at her sensitive skin, smirking when she cried out, tugging at his hair. He slowly pulled his fingers away, peppering featherlight kisses over her breasts when she whined. “Cassian-”

He shushed her again, kissing her shoulder. “Patience, mi amor,” he prompted, smiling to himself because Jyn Erso was  _ anything but _ . He drew his fingers to her clit, slowly circling it as she bit her lip in a failed attempt to quiet herself. “Don't move...can you do that for me?” She whined, but nodded, her grip on his hair and the sheets growing tighter. “Relax,” he breathed, kissing the edge of her jaw. He leaned down again, tracing the tip of his tongue over her nipple, grinning when her breath hitched as he matched the movements over her clit.

“Fuck,” she gasped, a flush rising over her skin. He pulled her nipple into his mouth as he quickly rubbed his fingers back and forth over her clit, bringing her higher and higher. She moaned loudly when he added more pressure, stomach clenching as she tried to keep from arching her back. “Cassian,” she breathed, spreading her legs even further.

“Are you already almost there?” He asked, the corner of his lips quirking up when she moaned halfway through his question.

“Yes,” she gasped, throwing her head back.

“Good,” he growled in her ear, biting her earlobe. He traced his nose along the shell of her ear, smirking when her breath hitched. “ _ Come for me _ .”

“Cassian,” she gasped, back arching as she fell over the edge. He smiled, kissing her neck, breathing words of encouragement in her ear as her orgasm rushed through her. His fingers slowed, working her through the aftershocks before stopping completely. He wiped his fingers along the inside of her thighs before pulling his hand away. “Fuck,” she breathed, sinking back into the mattress. She looked up at him sleepily, smoothing her hand through his hair.

He leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to hers before slowly trailing kisses over her cheek, along her jaw, and down her neck. He pressed a final kiss to her collarbone before pulling back and slowly trailing his fingers over her stomach. She reached for him, but he snatched her hand midair. Flipping her hand, he pressed a kiss to her palm, rubbing his thumb in slow circles over her pulse point. “Sleep, Jyn.”

“But-”

“Rest,” he interrupted. He flipped her hand over again, pressing kisses to each of her knuckles. “We have plenty time for more of that later.”

“Okay,” she breathed after a moment, turning onto her stomach again, smiling when he wrapped himself around her. “I love you.”

He smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to her hair. “Te amo,” he breathed, inhaling the sharp scent of her shampoo. “Sleep well, mi amor.”

She smiled before closing her eyes, her breath evening out almost immediately as she fell back asleep.


	2. Spicy (I think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is a good man.

Cassian's breath hitched when Jyn's hips rolled against his. “Jyn-”

She shifted quickly, cutting him off before he could continue. A grin crossed her lips. She reached forward, her thumb grazing his bottom lip as she cupped his jaw. “You sound so pretty,” she breathed, tipping his jaw as she leaned down to kiss his neck.

He hummed, reaching up to grip her shoulder and her hip, his fingers digging into her flesh. “That feels-” He cut himself off with a cry as she sucked at the skin just below his ear. “ _Jyn_.”

“More,” she growled, nipping at his throat. “I want to hear you,” she said. She reached up to rub her thumb in slow circles over one of his nipples.

He laughed, coaxing her back to his lips. He smiled as she kissed him firmly on the lips before peppering kisses over his cheeks and then his jaw. “Is this you being possessive?” He chuckled, his spine arching as she ground against him.

“Are you opposed to it?” She asked, kissing him hard. She pulled back, grinning when he blinked, his gaze following her intently. She quirked a brow when he forgot to respond.

“No,” he said, barely getting the word out. “No I-” He held out his hand. “Please?”

She smiled, leaning back down to kiss him again. “That's my boy,” she breathed. She tilted his head again. “Keep talking,” she said, her airy tone still somehow so commanding.

He nodded, moaning as she rolled her hips again. “Please come with me,” he begged, tangling his fingers in her hair.

“You want that?” She hummed, slowly rocking her hip over his.

He nodded quickly. “Please.”

“Okay,” she hummed, pulling his hands off of her to pin them over his head. “But you have to work for it-” She grabbed his hip, pulling him up into her. Her back arched when he repeated the motion more firmly. She licked her lips, the look of pleasure on her face making him smile. “You're so good, Cassi,” she said suddenly. He froze. She smiled down at him, letting go of his wrists to run her fingers through her hair.

“What?” He finally blurted out, his face heating up.

She smiled, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. “I don't tell you that enough,” she said. She took a deep breath as she leaned forward, resting one arm beside his head for balance. She glanced up to tuck a lock of hair back into place, her index finger tracing the line of his jaw. “You're so good,” she repeated, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “And kind-” She smiled, her nose bumping his.

He shook his head, avoiding her gaze. “No, no- I'm not-”

She interrupted him with a kiss. Pulling back slowly. “Cassian,” she said quietly when he didn't open his eyes. “Look at me.”

“Jyn, I-”

She shushed him, resting her forehead against his. “You know I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe in, right?”

“Yes, but-”

“And _you're_ the one who says I'm always right,” she said, smiling when he laughed.

“Stop,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“You're a good boy,” she said, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “The best, in fact.”

He laughed again. “Jyn, I'm not-”

“You know my instincts are good.”

He pursed his lips. “Yes.”

Jyn smiled, kissing him again. “ _You_ -” She cupped his cheeks. “You are good, you're a good man.”

He swallowed, still not satisfied.

She sighed, swiping her thumbs back and forth over his cheeks. “Fine-” She jerked her hips, making him gasp. “Guess I'll just have to convince you. Keep your hands up.”

He nodded, gripping the fabric of the pillow below his head.

Jyn grinned. “Good boy,” she said, kissing him again before he could protest.


End file.
